Darkest Secret
by mrsnessieblack
Summary: Bella was in the crossfire when Jacob saved her from Laurent. As she struggles for her life, Jacob struggles with his pack and newfound love. The sequel is up and running! Check it out ASAP!
1. Chapter 1

Darkest Secret

Chapter 1: My Love

Bella

I woke up one day, seeing the world at a different angle. Or was it because I was on the wrong end of the bed? Either way, I felt giddy. Which doesn't sound like me. I felt like everything was going to go my way today. I skipped down the steps, almost falling on my face, and tied my hair up as I walked towards the kitchen. I was humming a note less tune as I took out a frying pan and some eggs. I beat the eggs thoroughly, and added a little butter and milk. I was almost done with my breakfast when Charlie walked in, sniffing the air.

"I thought I smelled eggs," he chuckled, then he did a double take when he saw me. He shook his head and went to grab his gun. I waited until he was gone so I could get dressed. I wore a tank top and jacket, with tight-fitting jeans. I put on my hiking boots and drove towards the trail. When I got there, I immediately felt the sting in my chest. But I ignored it and started walking.

***

Laurent was going to kill me. My happy mood was gone, in its place fear. Laurent leaned in, sniffing my throat, and began to take a bite. Then he froze, teeth barely touching my skin. Then there was a ripping sound. I screamed. Fresh blood trickled down my back and arm, and the pain was excruciating. I heard Laurent cry in terror, then a metallic screeching. I was relieved to find that the burning was from the cuts on my back, not venom. I fought against the clouds that threatened to take me, but they were winning. I couldn't stop it. My strength collapsed. I was suddenly blown away with the wind, closing my eyes. The darkness seemed to howl with victory, then with loss. The black that was taking over my body suddenly turned red. I felt something pull me up from the cold, wet ground. This thing, whatever it was, was really hot. It was burning me. But this burning felt good. Natural. I welcomed the touch.

"Bella," an all-too-familiar voice whispered. I heard sobs. But by then, I was already unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkest Secret

Chapter 2: Waiting

Jacob

Bella was in Forks' Hospital. She was out for days. I always talked to her, hoping she could hear. The doctors advised me that she was in a coma, and wouldn't be able to hear anybody. I still tried. Occasionally, Bella's mouth would twitch, even when I didn't say anything. Her heartbeat failed twice before, once when I was in the middle of talking, and once when I was almost asleep. Both times I was kicked out. The nurse told me it was because she was losing blood when she was cut, and that caused her heart to fail. Another was no more oxygen in her system. That added on, needle after needle. I was immediatley worried. Bella may never wake up if this continues. She might even die. I held her hand, wincing when I saw the deep slashes on her arm. I made them. And I'll always be to blame.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Black, but you'll have to leave now," a nurse said as she put more medicine into the IV.

I was pacing outside, pondering on whether I should tell her or not. If she ever wakes up. I left for home.

***

I got a call, saying that Bella had finally woken up. I got dressed and ran to my car. On the drive to the hospital, I once again wondered if I should tell her. I settled on having her figure it out. I ran inside.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Black, but she's talking to her father, please wait." In a louder voice, she said, "I'm afraid that goes for you, too, Mr. Cullen."

***

**_AN: It's short, I know. Sorry. Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Darkest Secret

Chapter 3: Hurt

Jacob

I wheeled around. Sure enough, the bloodsucker was there. His eyes were narrowed, and our noses wrinkled at the same time. The blast of icy sweet was too much.

"What's the meaning of this, Cullen?" I ordered.

"I believe I'm visiting a patient, Black."

It was hard not to call him a bloodsucker or leech, but the nurse was right there.

"She was bleeding, you know. I know how _sensitive_ you are to _blood_."

"I know you have anger problems. It's not good if you _explode_ in this hospital."

The nurse went in between us.

"I don't want a fight in here, now. We may be a hospital, but we only treat those who got hurt _outside_."

The door to Bella's room opened. Charlie stepped out, looking wistfully at me, then gawking at the leech. His eyes filled with pure hatred.

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled, making a few nurses jump. "This is the worst time to come back, especially with her heart as bad as it is!"

"I'm sorry, Cheif Swan, I just heard-"

"So you thought you could come running back as if your family just took a little road trip?! That you were informed she was hurt and you came back to calm her down?! I'll tell you this: she will be anything but calm when you enter her room!"

"No, I-"

"Jacob is allowed in; he's her best friend, but you will never be within a hundred yards from her! I will make sure of that!"

I smirked, and went into her room. I could tell they made it soundproof; Charlie's extra-loud threats were immediately quiet when the door closed.

"Jacob?" Bella whipered feebly. I turned around. She was frowning, sitting up in the bed. I was still cringing mentally about the deep slashes _I'd_ caused.

"WHAT?!!!" The bloodsucker roared, charging in. Then he cringed as he realized his mistake. Bella's breathing was harsh, labored. I heard her heartbeat go faster, until it was silent, and she slumped in her bed. The alarm went off.

"Oh, no!" the nurse screamed. Many doctors rushed in, not bothering to kick us out, working frantically to keep her alive. The bloodsucker was breathing heavily. Then he ran out in a human pace. Charlie charged after him, yelling more threats. I was shaking all over, so I knew I needed to get out. I ran outside and into the woods. I made it just in time.

_Jacob?_ Embry's voice rang in my head.

_What?_ I snarled.

_What the hell happened to you?_

_The bloodsuckers are back. Tell everyone immediately._

_Oh, crap._

_Yeah, I know._

Embry's voice disappeared from my head. I kept running. Stupid bloodsucker. Stupid bloodsucker. Stupid bloodsucker. I howled.

_Jacob, come home_, Sam ordered. I did as I was told.

"Okay, Jake, spill it," Embry said as soon as I'd shifted and put on my shorts.

"The bloodsucker is back. He said he came to visit Bella, but I don't believe him. He left her! What does he expect other than another heart failure?!"

"Her heart failed again?"

"Yeah!"

"Man, that's deep."

"You think?!"

I think I sounded insane. I believe I was.

"Jacob, we need to talk to the Cullens," Sam said. Always the "Cullens." Never bloodsucker.

"Why? I'm sure he turned right back and hurt Bella some more! We just need to kick them out!"

"Jacob! Enough!"

"Yeah, dude," Paul snickered. He was happy that _he_ wasn't the one exploding for once.

"Jacob, you go protect Bella. Paul, Embry and I will go search for Edward."

I huffed and shifted. I made it to the hospital in less than a minute, rushing to her level and to her door. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Jacob Black?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah. Where's Bella?"

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry!" she wailed. "Her heart didn't start up again. She's in the morgue. If you see that other boy, tell him the same thing."

It was a trillion blows to the heart. I wish I could give it to her; it was still beating. I followed the nurse to the morgue, tears streaming from my eyes. She took me to a table, where the light of my whole existence lay cold. I fell to my knees. The nurse awkwardly patted my shoulder.

"I'll give you a few minutes, I know it's hard."

She left me alone. I got up, and held her hand.

"Bella," I whispered, "I'm so sorry. I avoided you to protect you, and it seems as though I should've told you. Maybe then, this wouldn't have happened. Your bloodsucker would remain in where ever he was before. I'm a werewolf. Crazy, isn't it? Not as crazy as I was when I avoided you. I'm so, so sorry."

I looked around. I wish I could make her heart beat, trade it with mine. That's when I saw the needle. An idea popped into my head. I picked it up, examining it. It was empty, unused. I took my own blood from my arm. Then I jammed it straight into her heart. I pushed my blood in. Her heart beat three times, then was silent. I repeated the process, going faster and faster, until her heart was beating completely again. I sighed with success. Then I destroyed any evidence of what I'd done. I held her hand again.

"Nurse! I feel a pulse!" I yelled. She rushed in.

"Oh, my, she's alive! We need to get her out of here, now!"


	4. Chapter 4

Darkest Secret

Chapter 4: Coming Back

Bella

I was in darkness for I don't know how long. I could feel the burn of those plates that were meant to shock my heart back into beating. I was mentally begging for the pain to stop. Then, it was over. I felt the wave of motion as I was lifted, and placed onto a metal bed. I realized at once that I was going to the morgue. I wept for myself. I wept for Jacob. I wept for my family and friends. But never Edward. I imagined Jacob crying over me, Jacob placing flowers on my tomb, Jacob growing older until he died and joined me. Then it hit me.

My life was a cliff.

There it was; its dark, murky waters cold and fierce. I was only standing on the edge. I heard a voice.

"Bella, don't leave me," Jacob's voice yelled from the water. I peered over the edge to find Jacob, my Jacob.

"Bella, don't leave me," another voice begged. I turned to find Edward standing a few feet away. I looked out to Jacob, then at Edward.

"You left me," I accused. "You don't love me. You don't need me. You left me."

I chanted this over and over.

My life was a cliff. I could be boring old Bella who would forever mourn Edward, or I could be brave, bold Bella, who went the extra mile to reach Jacob's heart. I turned to the waters.

"Bella, don't jump," Edward said. Every word was a stab in the chest. My vision was blurring.

"Bella, don't leave," Jacob called. More stabs, less painful now, made my vision a little more fuzzy around the edges. I looked wildly around for anything, anything that would explain the pain I felt in my chest. Then I saw it. I saw _me_. She was holding Edward's arm, crying, begging him to take her back. I looked at Jacob, who was waiting below.

"Don't go," both men whispered. And then I jumped. I jumped for Jacob. I jumped from the torture binding me to him. I was holding onto the stake as I burned, and now I was breaking away from it. And as I fell, I felt the part of me holding onto Edward shatter. Shatter into a million pieces.

I landed in warm arms. Jacob kissed me senseless, and all the pain stopped. My vision was completely clouded. I had only a sentence to spare as I drifted away.

"I love you."

***

Jacob

***

Her eyes opened, for the first time in minutes. I gazed into them for a long time before I realized it.

Holy crap, I'd just imprinted on Bella! How'd this happen? I know I loved her before, but I was already looking into her eyes until that bloodsucker barged in on us. And I know I never imprinted on her then. I need to talk to Sam. But for the moment-

"Hi," was all I could say.

"Who are you?" Bella asked, looking confused.

"Um," Jeez, now she forgot me! Wait a minute, now I can tell her without looking crazy. "I'm your boyfriend, Jacob. Bells, don't you remember that time in Disneyland?" Disneyland? It was all I could come up with! "You kissed me in front of everyone?" Wow, does that sound cheesy!

Bella looked like she was going to laugh. Then she let out a stream of giggles.

"Only in your dreams, Jake," she cackled. She's right. In my dreams, she- wait, I better not tell.

"Bella, that was really mean!" I groaned.

"Aw, you know I love you."

She blushed when she said this. I think I did, too.

"So, what were you dreaming about?" I asked.

She blushed. "None of your biz."

"Haha, right. Seriously, were you dreaming about me? Was I good looking? Was I topless?"

She blushed.

"To tell you the truth, you're already topless," she said, looking at her lap.

"Right. Well besides that, were you dreaming about me?"

"Jake, you're awfully pushy."

"I know I am. Now, were you?"

"Yes."

I kissed her square on the nose. She jumped, startled. I laughed.

"What, not my lips?" she asked coyly. My heart did a little dance of its own.

"Um, I don't think-"

"C'mon, Jake, I'm teasing."

Her eyes begged to differ. I gazed into them, holding her, keeping her. I leaned in. Her eyes automatically closed, so I let mine close too. It seemed like ages until our lips finally met. She gasped at my fierce heat, but did nothing to stop me. Her hands slowly reached up, to touch my chest, my neck, my face. I purred seductively, and she moaned in response. There will never be anything that would taste sweeter than this. I flicked my tongue, wanting to taste more, and got ten times my satisfaction. She tasted sweeter than before. Then the door opened.

"Oops, I'm sorry," the nurse apologized. We broke apart and looked at her. She was blushing from head to toe, and behind her was an enraged Edward. Bella's hand, now in mine, reflexively tightened.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she asked in a flat voice. The nurse, obviously embarrassed, left the scene. I noticed that Bella's hand was unusually warm, but I didn't bother to think about it. I was still mad at him for having the nurse ruin my moment.

* * *

**_AN: Please press the review thingie. PICKLE AND CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!!! LOL. Gross..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Darkest Secret

Chapter 5: Choose

Bella

"Edward," I said cooly. "You haven't answered my question."

"I will as soon as you answer mine," he argued. "_What_, in all that's sacred, are you doing with this _dog_?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"First, he's not a dog, he's my best friend, maybe something more. Second, I was kissing him. I'm sure you've heard of kissing before. After all, you hypnotized me before with yours! Third, I'm so mad right now, I wish I could hit you. And Fourth, I want answers!!!"

Jacob's hand squeezed mine. I looked down at it, gasping at the scars showing there. Edward marched up and took my hand from Jacob. Jacob growled, trembling with anger.

"I'm here to protect you from _this_," Edward hissed. He pointed at Jacob. "From _him_."

Jacob was shaking more violently, blurring around the edges.

"I would never hurt her," he retorted. Edward held up my arm for him to see.

"Bella, the reason why you're here is because of him!"

"Edward, let go of me!" I whispered. "And Laurent was the reason why I was here. He threw me in from of a giant wolf when they attacked. Jacob is not dangerous, and I don't know why you're wasting your time with me. _You don't want me_."

Edward flinched when I repeated the words that had broken my heart. Jacob's vibrating slowed. His face was in anguish.

"Bella," Jacob croaked. "Do you blame the wolves?"

"Well, I... Yes. Partially. One did hurt me."

Jacob looked like someone stabbed him in the back. I wondered randomly why that was so.

"Do you... _hate_ that wolf?"

"Jake... why?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wanted to kill him, but he put you in the way at the last second. I... I can't..."

It took me a minute to understand what he was saying.

"Oh. My. God, Jacob," I whispered. Edward looked at me, trying to read my expression. Jacob looked up from his hands, his eyes shimmering with tears.

"Bella, I-"

He paused. I stayed frozen.

"Bells, if you want me to go away forever, I can understand. I'll go now, if you wish it. Just know that I will never stop loving you," Jacob swore. He took my scarred hand and kissed it. Edward gently touched my leg, staring at me with a strange longing in his eyes.

My life was a cliff.

All I had to do was make the choice.

And choosing could make me suffer.

I knew that.

Jacob was waiting in the water.

Edward was waiting on the rocks.

I was standing on the edge, waiting for myself to decide.

Who would I choose?

"Bella, don't leave me," Edward's eyes pleaded.

"Bella, love me," Jacob's eyes screamed.

I looked at the boy to whom I gave my first love.

I looked at the boy with whom I'd shared my first real kiss.

Edward.

Jacob.

Vampire.

Werewolf.

Werewolf.

Vampire.

Jacob.

Edward.

"Jacob," I sighed. I rested my cheek in his hair. I waited for the pain to consume me as Edward gave me a long, wistful look, leaving the room, but instead found only happiness and love. I sighed again, this time with content.

"You need to rest now Bells," Jacob whispered into my neck. I felt his lips brush against my skin lightly. He pulled away and called in the nurse. Once the medication began to take effect, I succumbed, gazing into Jacob's dark, passionate eyes.

"Stay with me," I whispered.

"Forever and ever," Jacob promised.

And as I drifted off into dreamless sleep, I knew that he would keep that promise.

_**The End**_

_**AN: Hold up! You don't mean its over? That was only four chapters! Hey, I know! I'll write a sequel! Watch out for a new story in my profile, named **_**Imprinted**_**. Spoiler: Bella's gonna go through some, er, **_**changes**_** in the next fanfic. Keep yourselves posted, and don't lose faith in me!**_

_**Love you as always,**_

_**mrsnessieblack**_


End file.
